Mayonoka no Orchestra
by Silver Moon Melody
Summary: Semi cannon. Song fiction from Mayonaka no Orchestra by Aqua Timez. Shonen-ai. SasuNaru/NaruSasu. fanfiction persembahan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Sasuke. /Baiklah, apakah kita harus menyerah, atau bersama, atau hanya bernyanyi? yang jadi masalahnya ada atau tidaknya kau untuk temanku berbagi/


**Disclimer: Masashi Kishimoto dan **

**Lagu dari Aqua Timez**

**Mayonaka No Orchestra**

**Fic by Silver Moon melody**

**Pair: NaruSasu/SasuNaru **(pembaca dapat menentukannya sendiri)

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Warning: **Semi cannon, song fic yang diambil dari salah satu karya Aqua timez yang juga merupakan salah satu dari berpuluh-puluh ost Naruto, shonen-ai, mungkin ada beberapa typo (tapi saya sudah berusaha untuk menghilangkannya).

Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Sasuke.. Semoga dengan fic ini momen ultah Sasuke dapat dinikmati oleh para pembaca semua. Selamat membaca...

.

.

.

**MAYONAKA NO ORCHESTRA**

_Lagu tengah malam diteriakkan_

_Sebenarnya sejak hari itu aku selalu..._

_Setelah sore berwarna merah transparan_

_Bintang-bintang duduk di langit_

_Masing-masing memainkan musiknya_

_Walaupun aku tidak bisa dikatakan jujur_

_Air mata mengantarkan ingatanku_

_Menjadi laut kecil dikakiku..._

_Langit tak bergerak_

_Tapi matahari yang terbit dan tenggelam_

_Tanah tidak bergerak, tapi kamu yang berjalan atau tidak_

_Lagu tengah malam diteriakkan _

_Sebenarnya aku benci sendirian, sangat benci_

_Aku mengetahui hal yang penting sejak hari itu_

_Ah... dengan sebuah sendok kecil saja _

_Cukup untuk menyendok kebahagiaan _

_Yang jadi masalah adalah_

_Apakah ada seseorang untuk berbagi atau tidak..._

Alunan musik dari sebuah seruling bambu bergema. Udara dingin tengah malam membawa pergi alunan itu ke segala penjuru. Dimainkan oleh seorang lelaki dengan topeng Anbu yang terikat di samping kepalanya. Membuat wajah putih dan mata yang sedang tertutup itu terekspose disinari bulan yang redup. Ia tak pernah menyukai musik seumur hidupnya. Baginya musik bagaikan hal abstrak yang datang dan pergi tanpa ada arti. Tapi ia lebih benci kesepian. Jadi ia tetap meniup serulingnya. Setidaknya selesaikan sebuah lagu.

Berbeda dengan seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya memainkan serulingnya sambil duduk di cabang pohon. Ia berdiri diantara bayangan pepohonan, mata birunya berbinar melihat pemandangan di depannya –lebih tepat diatasnya- tanpa bergeming. Lelaki bermata biru itu tak bergerak, takut kalau suara aneh yang ditimbulkannya membuat alunan seruling selembut langit malam yang dihiasi kerlip bintang dan sinar bulan seperti langit malam ini terhenti. Ia pasti akan mengutuk dirinya jika itu terjadi. Setidaknya biarkan ia menyelesaikan satu lagu.

Alunan musik terhenti setelah chord terakhir dari lagunya selesai dimainkan. Ia menjauhkan serulingnya dari bibir dan beralih menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, membiarkan bulan terpantul pada iris mata hitamnya. Namun tidak lama karena suara gemerisik seperti langkah kaki mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan. Dengan kewaspadaan penuh, yang telah diajarkan sejak kecil itu, ia segera mencari asal suara. Mungkin musuh, pikirnya. Tapi bukan musuh yang dilihatnya, melainkan seorang yang dihormati oleh semua orang di desanya, Hokage.

Ia tersentak. Segera dimasukkannya kembali pedang kedalam sarungnya yang sempat ia tarik hingga setengah keluar itu, kemudian membetulkan posisi topeng agar kembali menutup wajahnya. Ia beranjak kemudian melompat turun dari dahan pohon untuk menemui Sang Hokage. Memberi hormat dengan berlutut ala Anbu di depan Sang hokage kemudian menyapa.

"Hokage-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Sasuke. Aku datang kesini bukan sebagai Hokage. Lagipula kita tidak sedang dalam misi," jawab Sang Hokage kemudian melompat naik ke atas pohon yang sama dengan pohon yang dijadikan tempat duduk lelaki bertopeng Anbu yang dipanggil Sasuke itu dengan sekali lompatan. Hanya saja, kakinya berpijak pada dahan pohon yang bersebrangan dengan dengan cabang pohon yang diduduki Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melihatnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ayo, kembali kesini!" ajak Sang Hokage. Enggan, tapi tetap juga Sasuke laksanakan.

Ia melompat dan memijakkan kakinya di cabang pohon yang didudukinya tadi dengan sekali lompatan juga, persis sama seperti yang Sang Hokage lakukan, kemudian duduk di cabang pohon itu dengan punggung yang kembali ia sandarkan di batang pohon sementara wajahnya kembali ia tenengadahkan untuk menatap bulan. Membelakangi Sang Hokage? Memperlakukannya dengan tidak hormat? Bukan itu maksud Sasuke. Ia hanya mencoba menghindari sapphire indah milik Sang Hokage. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak terpikat.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa memainkan seruling? Sejak kapan?" tanya Hokage sambil sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya, berharap lawan bicaranya juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga ia bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi nihil. Yang ia lihat hanyalah setengah dari bahu dengan tangannya yang ia biarkan menggantung di sisi tubuhnya dan sedikit dari kuping topeng Anbunya. Tapi Sang Hokage tidak merubah posisinya setelah melihat itu. Ia tetap menjulurkan kepalanya untuk menunggu agar ia bisa mendengar jawaban Sasuke dengan jelas.

"sejak tadi." Hanya itu yang didapat oleh Sang Hokage. Sedikit kecewa, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kalau begitu, mainkan sebuah lagu untukku," ucap Sang Hokage dengan enteng. Jawaban yang sangat kontras dengan yang dikatakan Sasuke sebelumnya. Jawaban itu sepantasnya diutarakan jika Sasuke mengatakan ia sudah belajar memainkan seruling sejak dulu. Sasuke merasakan keganjilan itu tapi ia tidak protes. Ia kembali membuka topengnya, memposisikan topeng itu di samping kepalanya kemudian kembali meniup serulingnya. Lagu yang sama dengan lagu yang ia mainkan tadi.

Sang Hokage terdiam. Ia juga memposisikan duduknya agar punggungnya juga bersandar dengan nyaman di batang pohon. Persis yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Dengan begitu Sang Hokage seperti merasakan ia sedang bersandar dipunggung Sasuke. Tidak peduli dengan batang pohon yang memisahkan kedua punggung mereka. Dinikmatinya alunan seruling di antara udara larut malam yang semakin dingin itu.

Lagu yang sama, tapi Sang Hokage menikmatinya seperti ia baru saja mendengarkan lagu itu. Merasakan setiap lompatan-lompatan nada yang lembut yang dihasilkan dan membiarkannya mengisi relung hati. Membawa serta kenangan-kenangan masa lalu mereka yang tak dapat dikatakan indah namun tak mampu ia lupakan. Mereka tidak pernah merasa ingin menjadikan satu sama lain sebagai teman. Mereka bertarung, saling mengejar, saling mendahului, tapi itulah yang membawa mereka membentuk suatu ikatan kuat yang aneh. Kini... semuanya terasa berbeda. Mengingat itu, tanpa disadari, cairan bening jatuh dari kelopak mata sapphire miliknya.

Lagu kembali selesai dimainkan dan Sang Hokage segera mengusap air matanya yang sejak tadi menetes membasahi pipinya itu.

"Ah... tidak bisakah kau memainkan musik yang bahagia?" tanya Sang Hokage.

"Aku tidak terima protes, Naruto," jawab Sasuke.

"Lain kali, kau harus belajar memainkan lagu yang bahagia. Lagu selamat ulang tahun, misalnya?" ucap sang Hokage yang bernama Naruto itu.

Sasuke tersentak. Ia baru ingat bahwa bulan ini ia berulang tahun, dan karena sudah larut berarti tanggal telah berganti ke tanggal 23. Hari ini ulang tahunnya.

"Ah... iya, kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menyanyikannya..." ucap Naruto riang kemudian mulai menyanyi.

"_Selamat ulang tahun... selamat ulang tahun..._" belum selesai lagu itu dinyanyikan olehnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memprotes.

"Arrgh... Hentikan, Dobe! Kau membuat gendang telingaku hancur!" teriak Sasuke. Naruto tertawa dan menghentikan nyanyiannya. Setelah tawanya reda, ia merubah posisi duduknya agar duduk menyamping, menggantungkan kedua kakinya di dahan pohon kemudian menjulurkan kembali kepalanya untuk melihat bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto.

"Hn..."

"Utanjoubi omedetto..." ucap Naruto memberi selamat sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke. Sasuke terpaku. Ia bahkan tak berbalik untuk kembali menatap Naruto. Tapi dirasakannya tubuhnya menegang mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Naruto tak melupakan hari kelahirannya. Kemudian perasaan hangatpun menyelimuti hati Sasuke. Sepercik rasa gembira di hati tersirat pada binar mata langit malamnya. Namun perasaan itu tidak dibiarkan hinggap terlalu lama di hatinya. Ia kembali mengontrol perasaannya kemudian duduk kembali dengan rileks dengan punggung yang tetap disandarkan pada batang pohon.

"Arigatou..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Kini berbalik hati Naruto yang diselimuti perasaan hangat. Meskipun Sasuke tak berespon banyak terhadap ungkapan selamatnya, ucapan terima kasih Sasuke sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

Naruto kembali memposisikan duduknya dengan punggung yang kembali bersandar di batang pohon, sementara tangan kanannya mulai berusaha menggapai tangan kiri Sasuke yang sejak tadi ia biarkan tergantung di sisi tubuhnya. Sasuke tersentak ketika dirasakan jari-jari tangan Naruto menyentuh pergelangan tangannya kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lembut.

"Na-Naruto..." Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya. Berusaha terlepas dari genggaman Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Naruto mengerti ia akan menerima respon seperti itu. Awalnya genggaman Naruto sempat kendur, tapi segera ia tautkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Sasuke kemudian meremas tangan Sasuke kuat-kuat. Tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sasuke. Tapi akhirnya, Sasuke menyerah. Ia biarkan tangannya digenggam tangan Naruto tanpa ia balas menggenggam. Naruto tersenyum karenanya.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Naruto tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan semuanya berubah?" tanya naruto. Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke yang ia dapatkan.

"Maksudku... kita terasa berbeda dengan kita yang dulu... dulu, kita tidak pernah berteman, selalu bersaing untuk jadi yang terbaik, selalu bertengkar, tapi kita punya ikatan yang kuat. Sekarang, meskipun aku dan kau selalu bersama, meskipun aku selalu melihatmu setiap hari datang ke kantorku untuk memberikan laporan-laporan hasil kerja para anggota Anbu yang kau pimpin, meskipun kita menjalankan misi bersama-sama, tapi, kita terasa renggang. Ada dinding yang seakan-akan memisahkan kita..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan hal seperti itu. Kita memang tidak punya hubungan apapun, baik dulu maupun sekarang," ungkap Sasuke. Namun disela-sela pembicaraannya, ada sedikit pergerakan dari jemari tangannya, seakan-akan ingin menggenggam balik tangan Naruto, dan itu tertangkap oleh Naruto.

"Gomen ne... Sasuke..." Naruto kembali berucap, dan kembali tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tak menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Saat itu, aku tidak bisa mengalah... menjadi Hokage adalah keinginanku sejak dulu..."

"Aku malah tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengalah untukku," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, sepertinya sekarang aku lebih baik menyerah saja..."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ia telah bertarung melawan Naruto tiga hari berturut-turut tanpa henti untuk memperebutkan gelar Hokage, namun sekarang Naruto berkata seakan-akan gelar Hokage tidak berarti sama sekali. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menandakan bahwa ia serius dengan pertanyaannya.

"Untuk apa aku jadi Hokage kalau aku tidak bahagia?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Usuratonkachi! Semua itu resiko yang harus kau tanggung sebagai Hokage. Pekerjaan Hokage itu tidak mudah. Seharusnya kau tahu itu sebelum memutuskan untuk jadi Hokage."

"Aku sudah tahu, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Yang jadi masalahnya, aku tidak punya orang untuk ku ajak berbagi kebahagiaan."

"Baka ka? Kau punya semuanya. Kau punya teman-teman yang selalu ada untukmu, bahkan kau bisa berbagi kebahagiaan dengan semua orang di desa ini."

"Tapi aku ingin membaginya dengan seseoarang yang penting... Seseorang yang selalu ada di hatiku..." Naruto mempererat genggamannya.

"Kau... Aku ingin sekali membaginya denganmu..." kata-kata Naruto membuat Sasuke terpaku. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, mengalirkan darah dengan desiran yang kuat keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Sasuke... tolong katakan padaku, apa yang harus kita lakukan agar kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Naruto memohon.

"Seperti dulu?" Sungguh, Sasuke sangat membenci frase itu. Ia menghempaskan tangannya dengan kuat agar Naruto melepaskan tangannya. Itu membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari dahan pohon hingga terpaksa membiarkan punggungnya menabrak tanah.

"Itai..." Naruto meringis.

"Tidak tahukah kau betapa aku sangat ingin merubah masalaluku?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dibawahnya dengan tatapan dingin. Setelah itu, ia beranjak bangun, berdiri di dahan pohon dan hendak pergi. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat menyucapkan sebuah kalimat untuk Naruto.

"Aku lebih memilih hidup seperti ini dibandingkan kembali seperti dulu, bahkan jika ini akhir dari takdir hidupku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berbalik hendak pergi, namun urung karena dengan cekatan Naruto melompat naik ke atas pohon dan segera memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Itu membuat Sasuke kehilangan koordinasi. Kakinya kehilangan pijakan hingga ia bisa jatuh seandainya ia tidak segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto untuk membantunya menyeimbangkan diri. Dengan posisi seperti itu, kembali ia rasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang dan keras memukul rongga dadanya. Segera ia menyeimbangkan kembali posisi tubuhnya agar ia bisa cepat-cepat melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Naruto.

Setelah dirasa ia bisa berdiri kembali tanpa bantuan Naruto, ia segera melepaskan pelukannnya dan beralih menarik keluar pedang Kusanaginya dan bersiap menebas Naruto.

"Naruto, lepaskan aku atau kubunuh kau!" perintah Sasuke.

"Bunuh... bunuh saja aku, ambil saja kursi Hokage jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, Sasuke..."

"Aku tidak butuh tahtamu!"

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku, Sasuke... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin kau bahagia... Apa gunanya semua yang aku punya jika orang yang aku cintai tidak bahagia? Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sasuke? Apa..." Naruto bertanya lirih. Sepertinya ia benar-benar frustasi, namun kata-kata itu meluluhkan hati Sasuke. Sasuke menurunkan pedang Kusanaginya yang sejak tadi sudah ia posisikan untuk menebas tubuh Naruto.

"Ubah takdir Uchiha..." bisik Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia yakin ia tidak tuli, dan ia bisa mendengar kata-kata Sasuke dengan jelas, tapi ia masih belum bisa percaya. Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto dan mendorongnya. Itu membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke memasukkan kembali pedang yang ia keluarkan kemudian memposisikan topeng Anbunya agar menutupi wajahnya. Setelah itu melompat pergi dari hadapan Naruto yang sejak tadi terpaku dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sadar dengan yang terjadi di depannya, Naruto segera memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto, dan itu membuat Sasuke berhenti pada dahan pohon di depannya.

"Meskipun aku belum benar-benar mengerti, meskipun aku belum benar-benar tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan... tapi, jika aku dapat memenuhi permintaanmu, apakah kau akan menerima cintaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang Naruto dapatkan hanyalah Sasuke yang semakin menjauh kemudian hilang ditelan gelapnya malam. Meskipun begitu, senyuman lembut menghiasi wajanya, juga wajah yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng anbu.

"Sasuke..." bisik Naruto.

"Naruto..." bisik Sasuke.

"Arigatou..." ucap keduanya dalam perasaan hangat dan lembut yang menyelimuti hati mereka, dan senyuman bahagia terlahir karenanya.

_Baiklah, apakah kita harus menyerah?_

_Atau harus bersama?_

_Atau hanya bernyanyi?_

_Yang manapun tak masalah_

_Yang jadi masalah adalah apakah ada atau tidaknya dirimu untuk tempatku berbagi..._

**THE END**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah membaca fic ini sampai selesai. Aku harap pembaca terhibur. Dimohon kritik dan sarannya. Arigatou gozaimashita...


End file.
